The transparent display is a display having a certain degree of inherent transparency, wherein in addition to displaying information or pictures, the transparent display further allows the user to clearly see the background behind the display. Currently, the transparent display is suitable for various applications in, for instance, windows of buildings, car windows, and shop windows, and has therefore garnered market attention.
However, the current transparent display faces problems such as not having enough transparency and difficulty in displaying deep color. If the transparency of the display is low, the user will clearly perceive the presence of the display and not be able to clearly observe the background behind the display. Moreover, when the average display displays deep color, the deep color pixel regions display lower luminance. However, for the transparent display, if the luminance displayed by the deep color pixel regions is lower, the background behind the pixel regions becomes easily observed. Therefore, the transparent display has the prevalent problem of poor deep color display due to difficulty in grayscale control.